loud_house_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/Original Loud House: Next Generation episode 5
With the siblings gone home now, due to Hugh Jr fixing all the house... Lisa was working on something in her secret laboratory. Hugh came in shortly. Hugh: What are you doing, hun? Lisa: I've been making a new dessert formula! Our kids never understand why chocolate is so yummy... As a kid, I constantly craved it.. I even made a chocolate fountain for Lori's Sweet 16! Hugh: That's nice.. But why? Lisa: I dunno.. I actually made it more for me. I got so sugar high, I did some things, I just can't remember... Hugh: Like what? Lisa: I don't know... Just as Lisa was finishing up her experiment, Hugh Jr came walking by, eating an apple. Lisa: You know what would go much better with that, Hugh Jr.... She sprinkled her chocolate formula onto Hugh Jr's apple. It became a hard caramel apple with decadent chocolate hardening. Hugh Jr took a bite out of it. Hugh Jr: That was yummy! Thanks Mom! And to think I've never had chocolate before! Lisa smirked to herself at her proud accomplishment. Hugh: So what about Alicia... All she ever eats are graham crackers.. Plain graham crackers.. Lisa: Oh, I'll take care of that... As Alicia was eating her graham crackers while watching TV, Lisa snuck in and sprayed her chocolaty formula, creating smores. Alicia: Mom? Is that you? Alicia took a bite of the smores and gasped. Alicia: This. Is the best thing I've ever tasted! Lisa snickered to herself. Hugh shortly entered. Lisa: Hugh! Guess what! My chocolate patented experiment is a success! Now people won't wonder what hit them when they try my chocolate! Hugh: I'm glad! Kids today NEED to understand why it's so good! Lisa: I know! Chocolate was everywhere when I was a kid.. Now it's rare, scarce, and hard to find. I completely blamed the president of 2017... Making fun of obese celebrities... Hugh: And the speeches he made.. Yikes. Today's president ISN'T even better... Lisa: I know.. Today's president is like Lola... But scarier! Hugh: We never voted for her! What happened? Lisa: My 10 siblings all voted for her. That's what.. Anyways. I have more work to do. Lisa headed to her laboratory. Lisa (to herself): Now to mix these two chemicals here.... Everyone will be hooked on my chocolate... Lisa laughed maniacally at her success. 4 hours later: dinner time Lisa: And for dinner, tonight, instead of tedious meatloaf.... I have CHOCOLATLOAF! Hugh: Lisa.. Are you sure? Lisa: I'm positive. Hugh Jr (who is high from the sugar that Lisa fed him): YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! CHOCOLATLOAF!!!! Alicia (who is high from the sugar that Lisa fed her): YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMY! Lisa (in head): My work here's done... Now to spread it to the world... After dinner, Lisa headed to her laboratory to make some phone calls. Lisa called Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lily, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori all each and discussed the plan. Lincoln (on phone): So we open up a new restaurant.... Serving only chocolate? Lola (on phone): Yeah.. You've had some crazy ideas, Lisa, but this? That's just nuts! Lisa: I know... But it will work! Every kid will want to go there since the advertisements will be convincing.. Mom still kept my sugar rush tape, didn't she? Lincoln (on phone): Yes. It's at my house. I use it for my comics. Lisa: Perfect. The siblings all agreed to the plan then hung up. Lisa: Soon EVERY meal will be full of chocolate, and there's NOTHING nobody can do to stop me! She laughed evilly. Hugh overheard and looked worried. Later that night. Hugh and Lisa were in bed. Hugh: I don't know about this, Lisa... Chocolate in every meal doesn't sound too healthy... Lisa: Pish posh! I know it's not healthy... But it's delicious... EVERYONE should know how delicious it is! I'm saving lives! Hugh (in head): More like hurting them... If Lisa goes through with her plan.... People could be seriously ill... Lisa (in head): Hugh doesn't get why this is important... I need people to go to my restaurant and I need everyone to like chocolate like I do... It's my guilty pleasure.. The next morning: Breakfast time Hugh Jr was eating his plain corn-flakes. Lisa came in shortly to turn the corn-flakes to Cocoa flakes. Hugh Jr: Hey, mom.. What's new? Lisa was about to squirt her formula on his cereal but stopped. Hugh Jr NEVER asked her what's new! Lisa: Not much.. But you might want to get dressed for school.. Hugh Jr: Okay! Hugh Jr ran from the table without the cereal giving Lisa enough time to squirt her chocolate formula into the cereal. Hugh Jr came back dressed and all. Lisa walked away carefully, and hid behind the oven. Hugh Jr: This cereal looks different.... Eh! I'm starved! He gobbled up the cereal that is now all chocolaty. Lisa: YES! The only problem for Lisa was that the school lunches at Hugh Jr and Alicia's school NEVER serve chocolate... Lisa will soon fix that. Hugh walked down shortly with Alicia.. Who had a big chocolate stain on her shirt. Hugh: This. Was all over Alicia's nice turtleneck... Anything to explain, Lisa? Lisa: I admit... I may have gave Alicia chocolate chili... Hugh: But why? Lisa: For.. I.. Don't know... I just want every kid to like chocolate like I did! Like my siblings did, too.. Lola would be excited knowing on Easter she got chocolate. Lucy's favorite holiday was Halloween due to the chocolate.. Now on Halloween, they hardly do trick-or-treating with chocolate, instead just toys... Which many kids like.. BUT YOU CAN'T EAT TOYS! Alicia: Sure you can! Lisa: Physically, yes.. Scientifically.. No. Alicia: Oh. Lisa: And, Hugh, you'd admit that you liked chocolate as a kid... Right? Hugh: Yes. I liked chocolate as a kid... But I knew if I had like a ton, it would get very hard for me to move or do things I was always into... Lisa: I had no idea... But will every kid still have an idea of what chocolate is? Will chocolate become extinct like the dinosaurs AND cassette players? Hugh: I wouldn't worry about that. Hugh turned on the morning news. Lisa's siblings were on the TV. They opened up Lisa's chocolate restaurant. Every single neighborhood kid was in there. Alicia: COOL! Can you take me, mom! Hugh Jr walked in shortly after and overheard. Hugh Jr: Yeah! Can you? Lisa: After school, you two.. Hugh: Why don't I take them. Lisa: Yes. I need to call my siblings and tell them the good news.. Lisa is back on top! Category:Blog posts